Secrets
by pistingyawa07
Summary: Akko overheard Diana share a secret of hers during lunch, and she wants to find out what that secret exactly is. Diakko. Tickle-fic. Don't like, don't read. Reviews, favorites, follows, and constructive criticism is heavily appreciated!


**Pre-Story Author's Notes:** This is a tickle fic, so if that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. I would like to apologize in advance for any possible mistakes regarding grammar, anime continuity, and possible OCC-ness of characters. Have a nice day.

"Akko, I am telling you this now. I shall not be telling you any secrets of mine!" Diana said.

" Diana! Please! Just tell me! I won't tell anybody! I promise. You can trust me! Right, Diana? Diana?" Akko asked.

"Absolutely not. Akko, I suggest for you to stop. " Diana responded.

It was a few hours afternoon, and the gang had just finished today's classes. Although, a few hours ago, during lunch, Akko overheard Diana talk to Hannah and Barbara about a little secret she had.

It especially peaked her interest when she heard Hannah and Barbara.. teasing her about it? And she also saw Diana.. blushing? Diana Cavendish, blushing? The only time she saw her blush was during the worker's strike a few months ago.

And thus, Akko had resolved to investigate.

The minute lunch time was over and they had gone to classes, Akko suddenly went in Diana's way and asked her what happened during lunch which could possibly warrant such a response from Diana.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Diana!" Akko said._

 _"Yes, Akko?" Diana responded._

 _"I overheard you talk to Hannah and Barbara about a secret which you have." Akko stated._

 _When Akko said this, Diana was caught off guard... and embarrassed._

 _"Y-Yes? What about it?" Diana stuttered, with a slight pinkish color appearing on her cheeks._

 _"And I saw you blushing." Akko stated._

 _This made Diana even more embarrassed, amplifying her slight blush._

 _"A-And? What is your point?" Diana said, looking away from Akko._

 _"I would reaaaaally appreciate it if you told me about it." Akko said._

 _"No." Diana responded._

 _"Oh, come on! I won't tell anyone!" Akko said._

 _"No." Diana responded, again._

 _"Pleaaaase?" Akko pleaded._

 _"Akko, no." Diana said._

 _It was at this point Akko started to think of actual ways to get Diana to tell her, her secret._

 _First, she thought of using her trump card in getting the things which she want._

 _Her shining, gleaming, puppy dog eyes which nobody could refuse._

 _And thus, she used this._

 _"Please?" Akko said, using her trump card._

 _'If she thinks it's that easy to get a secret out of me, she is wrong!' Diana thought to herself._

 _"Akko. Once again, no." Diana responded._

 _Hearing this, Akko was dumbfounded._

 _'What?! How did that not work?! It works every time! Hmmm... Uh.. What would work?!' Akko thought to herself, currently in a dilemma._

 _'It seems I have won this battle.' Diana thought as she smirked... but Akko hadn't surrendered yet._

 _'How about.. respectful and excessive pleading? She has to answer yes to that." Akko thought._

 _"Diana! I, Atsuko Kagari, humbly request and plead for you to tell me your secret!" Akko said dramatically, as she bowed._

 _"Akko, we have class. I am going." Diana said, as she went past Akko and into the hallway._

 _"Wait! Hang on! Diana! I won't tell anybody! Just tell me!" Akko shouted._

 _Although, to Akko's dismay, Diana had just ignored her and went to the class which she was supposed to be in._

 _For the rest of the day, Akko continued to think about anything which could possibly get Diana to spill the beans, although this, combined with her inattentiveness in class, landed her with punishment from the teachers._

 _However, she didn't care and continued to think of any possible plans she could do._

 _Then it hit her._

 _'Does Diana have any weaknesses?' Akko thought to herself._

 _At first, Akko thought no.. After all, Diana would be too formal and professional of her to show a weakness... But as she delved deeper into it and gave more thought, she had remembered a moment while she was at Diana's house. She had seen her tickled._

 _'That's it! Tickling! That's her weakness! Hehe... Watch out, Cavendish. I'm about to put my plan into place... after class. But I'll give you a chance. If you don't spill the beans as an effect of my excessive pleading later, you shall see the worst tickling of your life!' Akko thought, smirking._

 _Suddenly, Akko felt something hit her forehead._

 _"Miss Kagari! I would very well appreciate it if you listen more during class and not have daydreams!" Finnelan shouted at her._

 _'She thought I was daydreaming? Seriously? Anyway, I'll be putting my plan into place later after class.' Akko thought to herself, as she was rubbing her forehead, while hearing several giggles from her classmates._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

And now, here she was. Right outside of the classroom, blocking Diana's way, trying to get her to tell her, her secret.

"Diana. Please!" Akko said.

"No." Diana responded.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and honey along with cake on top?"

"No! Akko. Stop!"

' _It seems I'll have to use my secret weapon, my trump card.'_ Akko thought to herself.

"Diana! If you do not tell me your secret now, I will be forced to use a secret weapon of mine!" Akko stated dramatically.

"Really? And what is that secret weapon of yours?" Diana said.

"Diana, I'm just telling you, you won't like it!" Akko said.

"Right." Diana responded.

"I'm warning you!" Akko said.

"Mhm." Diana said.

"You will regret this!" Akko said.

"Akko, I have to go. I have work to do." Diana said, as she dismissed Akko's threats.

"Fine! You have forced me to do this. Take this!" Akko shouted.

Suddenly, much to Diana's dismay and surprise, Akko tackled Diana to the ground and started tickling her on her armpits and stomach.

 _This_ caught Diana off guard.

Suddenly, Diana's bubbly laughter echoed through the halls of the schools, attracting students to the scene which Akko and Diana had not noticed.

"I never expected your laughter to be this joyful, Diana!" Akko said, with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

Diana tried to respond, but she was too busy laughing to do so.

"How about, here?" Akko suddenly started tickling Diana's sides.

Diana's laughter then raised up another octave as even more students gathered across the scene.

"Well? Ready to tell me yet?" Akko teased.

Although, no response came from Diana.

"Alright, then time to up it by a notch!" Akko said.

Akko then, somehow had the courage, started to remove Diana's shoes and socks.

Seeing what Akko was doing, Diana tried to stop her.

"Wait! Akko-!" Diana tried to stop her, but she was too late.

Diana's laughter then (most likely) reached its highest point of loudness, and Diana was extremely sure that she could be hear all the way from the hallway to the outside of the school.

She tried to pull her feet away, but Akko held them tight, leaving no room for escape.

After a few minutes of total agony for Diana, she decided.

She would tell her.

"Akko! I like you! I like you!" Diana managed to say through her laughter.

Hearing this, Akko's ears immediately perked up.

"W-What?" Akko asked.

"I like you. That's my secret." Diana said, with her face becoming redder by the second.

"I like you too!" Akko said as she pulled Diana in for a hug.

"Akko.." Diana said.

"Yes?" Akko said with happiness in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure you could've noticed the group of students that have surrounded us." Diana stated.

"Eh?" Akko suddenly saw a circle of students surrounding them, giggling.

"EHHHHH?!"

- **Post-Story Author's Notes:** Well, another fic done! I hope this wasn't that cringey or disappointing. Also, I've decided to cancel the 500-word fanfic stuff. Sorry if you were excited for that. Anyway, have a good day!


End file.
